


Family Business

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [121]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Flustered Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pacific Rim References, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Steve Rogers is a little shit and don't let anyone tell you different, Teasing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, baby spider, momma spider, still love that that's a tag, they love teasing peter and it is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Peter's just had a very emotionally exhausting field trip and now he really just wants to not do anything for a few hours. Unfortunately for him, his family has a different plan.In which Peter gets flustered, conversations are had, and no, Clint, we're still not building a Jaeger.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 13
Kudos: 505





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to highladyofravenclaw for asking for this and everyone who read the first one! You guys are great!

Fandom: Marvel

Prompt: I just read "I Told You I Wasn't Lying" and basically just wanted to let you know how much I loved it! It was super funny and I LOVE your writing... also is there any way you'll write a follow-up? Maybe about that evening with the Avengers being really sweet with Peter or playing some really elaborate series of pranks on Flash? — highladyofravenclaw

* * *

“I’m just saying—“

“You’re saying you want another chance to prove you and Momma Spider over there are the best duo in this building.”

Peter groans and buries his head in his hands as Steve chuckles. Tony pauses in his tirade and glances at Peter.

“What? That’s her name, right, Momma Spider?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whines.

“Aww,” Steve says, pulling him into another hug, “you’ve made Baby Spider all flustered!”

“I’m _not!_ ”

“You clearly are,” Clint says helpfully, “so…”

“No, I’m not!”

“You’re not exactly hiding it well, Pete,” Tony says. Peter just keeps his head buried in his hands to muffle his giggles even as Steve tries to get him to pry them away.

“Peter,” he calls, “come on, don’t hide.”

“Why not?”

“Because then we can’t see your cute little face.”

“ _Steve!”_

“What? Are you saying you’re not cute?”

“Stop it!”

“Why?” He hears more than sees Steve glancing around at the others, clearly looking for backup. “Are you guys just gonna sit there and let Peter think he’s not adorable?”

“You’re a punk, Steve,” he hears Bucky chuckle.

“And an asshole.” Thanks, Sam.

“But am I wrong?”

“No.”

“Nah.”

“ _Guys!”_

“That’s enough,” he hears Natasha say— _thank god—_ and a second later Steve’s warm hands are replaced by Natasha’s cool ones. He lets her lower his hands, his face still burning. “Too much?”

Peter nods, still trying desperately to make the buzzing in his stomach _go away,_ unable to stop the few flustered giggles from escaping.

“Come here,” Natasha murmurs, pulling him into a gentle hug, “shh…it’s okay.”

Judging by the silence, she’s shooting a reprimanding glare at the rest of them. Steve’s probably making his innocent face again--honestly, how that man has managed to convince everyone he’s a goody-two-shoes is _beyond_ Peter—Clint probably doesn’t give a shit, and Tony’s just going ‘he’s my kid, what was I meant to do?’

Assholes, the lot of them.

“Come on, Peter,” he hears her say, “it’s okay. You’ve had a long day, haven’t you?”

Resigning himself to his blush not going away for a while, he leans his burning cheek up against Nat’s jacket, rubbing the softness of the leather against his face. He hums in agreement. As Nat’s arms close properly around him, he hears the others coo.

“Leave me _alone,_ ” he mumbles, fighting another rush of blood to his face, “I’m _tired._ ”

“Sorry, Peter,” Steve says.

“You’re _so_ not sorry.”

“If I’m making you more uncomfortable than you want to be, then yes, I am,” Steve says softly, though at least it’s not that _stupid_ light soft voice that is so _stupid_ and good at making Peter go bright red because it’s _stupid._

Peter huffs. “…no, it’s…it’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.” Peter buries his face in Nat’s shoulder, startling just a little when Steve’s warm hands stroke over his shoulders.

“Tired?”

“ _Mmf.”_

Natasha chuckles, opening her arms and letting Steve scoop Peter up. Peter yelps a little at the sudden change, only to cling onto Steve like some spider-koala.

“I can’t help that you’re so cute, Peter,” Steve says and Peter whines, “no, really. And you know we’ll stop if it gets too much, don’t you?”

Yeah, yeah, Peter knows. Unlike pretty much every _other_ group of people in his life, he knows the Avengers will. And he would _never_ admit this out loud because he knows it would make the teasing _so much worse,_ but he…he kind of likes it. He knows that he can get all flustered and red and blushy and they won’t hurt him. He’ll just get more cuddles out of it. Speaking of which…

Peter turns his head to the side. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Of course, Peter,” she says with a wink, “no one is allowed to make my Baby Spider that blushy except for _me._ ”

The rest of them laugh, Steve’s laugh vibrating warmly into Peter’s chest. Natasha then frowns, turning her attention to Clint.

“You know we don’t need some giant robot to kick their asses.”

“Yeah, but that would be so much _fun!_ ”

And just like that, they’re back to friendly bickering, Sam and Bucky insisting that if you put them and Steve in the three-armed Jaeger they would be more than a match for any of the others. Peter just shakes his head. _He_ knows that whatever they come up with, the others will find some way to one-up it.

Then the elevator dings.

“So,” Dr. Banner says as he walks inside, “what’re we arguing about now?”

“ _Pacific Rim,_ ” Clint calls, “and how Nat and I are _obviously_ the best Jaeger pilots.”

Dr. Banner quirks an eyebrow, looking at Peter. “You and I are K-Science, right?”

Peter nods, a little awkward from where he’s buried in Steve’s shoulder. Dr. Banner chuckles, ignoring the rest of the team that goes back to arguing, coming up to Steve and gently tapping his arm to let Peter down. Peter slides to the floor, squeezing Steve’s hand as a thank-you and sitting next to Dr. Banner on the stools.

“So,” Bruce asks, “how was the field trip?”

Peter sighs. “Could’ve been worse, I guess.”

“Katie told me they still didn’t believe you work here. “ Bruce gestures around. “They believe you now?”

Peter nods, smiling a little at the relief from it. Now he can actually _talk_ about the internship for his school stuff and they won’t be _mad_ at him when he needs to go places and—

Bruce chuckles, seeing the excitement bloom across Peter’s face.

“I gotta thank Katie too,” Peter says, “she was great.”

“Oh, believe me,” Bruce says, “pleasure was all hers.”

“Wait, really?”

“Oh yeah.” Bruce leans onto his elbows. “She came back into the lab grinning like crazy. Said it was the most fun she’d had in weeks other than the titration for the nitrate solutions.”

“Oh my god did you get it to work?”

Bruce shoots him a sideways glance, nudging Peter’s knee with his own. “Don’t change the subject,” he chides gently, “but yes.”

Before Peter can launch into his questions, though, Bruce says: “she also said something about a bully.”

“A what?”

Peter winces slightly at the way _everyone’s_ head flicks around when Bruce says the word ‘bully.’ “Guys…”

“Is it Flash?” Peter looks up warily at the stern expression on Sam’s face. Sam raises his eyebrows. “Is it?”

Peter nods slowly. “But you guys don’t have to do anyth—“

“Peter,” Bruce says slowly, “if he’s bullying you, this can’t continue, you know that, right?”

“But we don’t know everything,” Peter defends, “he’s got his own problems too!”

“And that makes it okay,” Sam asks, “what he does to you?”

Peter falters. “…no?”

“Peter,” Tony asks, coming closer and crouching down in front of him, “is this the same guy May’s told me about?”

His shoulders slump. “She told you?”

“What, that you came home one day from school with bruises that weren’t from patrol or gym class?” Tony gives him a look. “Yeah, she told me. Asked me if _I_ knew where they were from.”

“Wait, _what_?” Bucky stands up. “He _hit_ you?”

“And I thought he was just a little asshole,” Sam mutters.

“No, no,” Peter says, “he didn’t hit me, he just—“

“Just _what,_ Peter?”

He looks at Natasha, trying to fumble his way around _something,_ but he knows he can’t lie. Not to them. Not to her.

“…he just pushed me into the lockers, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Pete,” Steve corrects gently, “and you know that.”

Despite himself, Peter snorts.

Then he doubles over, laughing so hard he’s not sure what hurts more, his sides or his cheeks from smiling so much. And of course, every single time he looks back up to see Steve’s righteously confused face, it sets him off again.

“Did I…miss something?”

“It’s you—you look like—oh my god,” Peter stammers, still laughing, “those—stupid PSAs that—that they play all the—the time—I’m _dying—“_

Steve groans, rolling his eyes and slapping a hand over his forehead. “I _knew_ those were a bad idea.”

“Wait, hang on, Stevie did _what?_ ”

“Buck, I swear to god—“

“No, no, this is important.” Bucky folds his arms. “Are you tryin’ to tell me that _you,_ Mr. Commits-Petty-Crimes-For-Fun, made _high school PSAs_ knowing damn well you’ve never followed a rule in your goddamn life?”

Well, at least Peter’s not alone now. Everyone’s dying of laughter except for Bucky and Steve.

“If you did one on swearing I will _fucking punt your lying ass into the Hudson,_ you swear the most out of everyone here!”

“It’s propaganda, you absolute dipshit.”

“What, so you can take villains by surprise after they expect you to be all ‘gosh golly gee’ at them?”

“Well, when they’re expecting that, they’re often too surprised when I tell to eat shit to dodge.”

“Please tell me you don’t have a Fitness Challenge.”

“He does,” Peter gasps out, “he does.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You got injected with experimental drugs so you could bench-press a helicopter, how are you a fitness role model?”

“I have never bench-pressed a helicopter! Even though…hey, Tony—“

_“No,_ Steve.”

“But Buck—“

“It’s bad enough you dragged me in one, you’re not bench-pressing a helicopter!”

“Not with that attitude, I’m not!”

“Why is everyone laughing so hard?” Thor steps out of the elevator to see the rest of the team staggering and barely supporting themselves on various surfaces. “I need to know.”

Peter manages to recover first, somehow, and sums up the day, including the part about the Captain America PSAs. Thor throws his head back and laughs, only to stop a few moments later.

“Why is the bully still at your school?”

And just like that, everyone’s back to worrying. Thor walks across the room to lean against the desk.

“If he is affecting you in such a way, surely this is not acceptable behavior?”

“But it’s fine! I can deal with it!”

“I can deal with being squashed by a bilgesnipe,” Thor says, “that does not mean it is particularly pleasant.”

“A _what?_ ”

“Bilgesnipe,” Thor says, “but that is not the point. Why has he not been…spoken to yet?”

“Peter, have you _told_ your teachers?”

Peter shakes his head at Nat’s question.

“Why not?”

He shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal, it’s just high school. You get bullied, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s _not,_ Peter,” Clint says, swinging down from the hammock, “just because it happens doesn’t mean it’s okay.”

Peter’s shoulders slump. He knows, he just…he doesn’t want to make a big deal out of this. It’s fine if he just…ignores it, for the most part, it goes away. And it’s not like he’s stuck with him forever, he won’t have to see him ever again after school. And it’s not worth getting everyone involved.

A finger taps the side of his head lightly. He glances up to see Tony frowning at him, softening a little when he looks up.

“You’re thinking real loud in there, Pete,” he murmurs, “what’s up?”

Peter sighs. “I just…it’s not a…we don’t have to get so many people involved. It’s not worth taking away Flash’s education opportunities, he’s not doing anything super bad to me, I just…it’s _fine,_ it’s not such a big deal.”

“Peter, I’m gonna ask you a question,” Steve says softly, “and you just have to answer yes or no.”

He nods as Steve rests a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Is Flash hurting you?”

_It’s not that simple, guys._

“Yes or no,” Steve prompts softly.

_Shit._

Peter lets his head hang. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

His head jerks up. “What?”

Tony shrugs. “Okay. He’s hurting you. We’re not happy about it, May’s not happy about it, but it’s _you_ he’s hurting. And we trust you.”

“You…you do?”

“Of course we do, Peter,” Bruce says, “we just…want you to come tell us if it gets to the point where you _really_ need help.”

“I will,” Peter says quickly, “I will.”

“Now, I would be happy if he weren’t in school with you anymore—“

“No,” Peter says quickly as Tony makes to continue, “he’s a kid, Tony, don’t do that.”

“…and you’re too kind for your own good sometimes, Pete,” Natasha says quietly, “but we trust you. So, all you gotta do is let us take care of you, hmm?”

“…okay.”

“That’s the idea, little spider.” Thor ruffles his hair. “Now, I heard talk of movie night. What movie are we watching?”

Peter rolls his eyes as Clint jumps _right_ back into the Pacific Rim debate. He sticks close to Bruce as they make their way to the common room, smiling as the bots whistle up to him. He camps out in his favorite chair as the rest of them fuss around with the snacks and the pillows and the blankets. He knows in a minute he’ll be summoned to the cuddle puddle on the big couch, but for now, he’s going to sit here, with his bot friends, watching his family be a family.

He really loves his internship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
